emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1975 (23rd May 1995)
Plot Tina is showing off her engagement ring. Jessica is shocked and upset to hear of the imminent wedding. Chris and Kathy are both being civil to each other now that the settlement has been agreed. She is looking for a flat, but reassures Chris that she will not be moving in with Dave. Jessica asks Luke when he is planning to tell their parents about the baby and the engagement. He is not yet ready to confront them and warns Jess not to say anything. Zoe is moving her surgery into the old Smithy with the help of Roy and Linda. Viv is still intrigued as to what went wrong on Kelly and Roy's date. Roy misses the school bus. Britt does not let Terry know that she saw the stripper at his 'talk night', she makes little digs at him instead. Tina is showing off her ring at school when the headmaster walks past. He is surprised to hear that she is engaged to Luke. Kathy needs to speak to Kim urgently, but she has gone to meet someone. Chris informs Frank that Kathy has accepted the settlement offer. He is annoyed at Frank's matter-of-fact attitude. The headmaster speaks to Luke about his schoolwork. He is worried that Luke is going to fail his exams if he doesn't start to concentrate. Terry and Vic decide to organise another strip night. Frank tells Kim that Kathy has accepted the divorce settlement. She is furious that Kathy has not spoken to her first. Kathy tries to explain to Kim why she has accepted the money and not asked for shares in the Tate company. Kim is obviously bitter that she will not be getting what she wanted - shares to use against Chris. Britt teases Eric when he comes into The Woolpack by checking his money to see that it is not a fake tenner. He is even more embarrassed when Lady Weir arrives. Britt and Jan find his embarrassment amusing. Britt tells Jan about what the men were really up to in the Village Hall last night. Frank is pleased and relieved that the settlement business is over. He is looking forward to the birth of his third grandchild - the third generation of the Tate dynasty. Kim does not share his enthusiasm. Lady Weir gives Alan a large cheque to make up for the money that Eric conned out of him. He is touched. Kim is sharp with Dave, but he tells her that he only advised Kathy to do what was best for her and not what would suit other people. Kelly makes a fool of Roy in front of his friends. Britt tells Betty and Viv about the strippers and they plot their revenge. Dave is annoyed that he is getting blamed for Kathy's decision. He tells Kathy what Kim said to him. Roy tells Jan and Ned that Kelly has fallen out with him because she expected him to pay for her at the pictures. Luke and Tina celebrate their engagement in The Woolpack. Biff has to persuade Jessica to stay. Kathy and Dave make up and Kathy tells him that she has decided to put an offer in on the old school building. Vic tentatively tells Viv that following Terry's successful talk evening in the village hall, he has decided to do one on 'carbureter customisation for off-street racing'. He is worried when Viv, Jan, Britt and Betty say that they would like tickets but some fancy talking gets him off the hook. Butch walks into The Woolpack and Tina tells him that she is marrying Luke. Cast Regular cast *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kim Tate - Claire King *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran Guest cast *Louise - Delyth Griffith *Headmaster - Norman Mills *Lady Weir - Fleur Chandler Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes